This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Subtle arterial elasticity changes can be detected and monitored by in-vivo strain imaging and Pulse Wave Velocity (PWV) using a commercial US probe. Correlation-based phase sensitive speckle tracking provides a 2D strain map with high resolution up to micron scales. Pressure equalization provides non-linear elastic property estimates over a large dynamic range. Optimized elastic modulus reconstruction combining these two independent measurements will remove the uncertainties with geometrical factors and boundary effects. Simple in-vivo elastic modulus measurements can be performed using these novel integrated technologies, during a routine US exam. The reconstructed elastic modulus clearly separates healthy (blue) from disease groups (red). NIH R21 for Crohns disease application is under administrative JIT review for funding. NIH R01 for tissue engineering and regenerative medicine application is in pending. US patent for PWV using linear probe is pending (Serial No. PCT/US07/021244-filed on 10/03/07). New applications such as cardiac function characterization are being sought, especially for 3D elasticity imaging.